customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrence Ballista
Terrence Ballista is the foremost Quaza powered hero, and the leader of Lambda 17. He is a member of F.R.E.D.S. and it's subdivision N.E.R.D.S. His current rank is Elite rookie, and he is in his third year at the Hero Collegium. History Spoilers abound! Highlight to read. Terrence, like all members of Lamda 17, is actually a highly specialized body built to house a living brain. Terrence's body houses the male mind of Quaza Demon. As such, she is hunting him down. Due to the creation of Lambda 17, the shield around the Hero Collegium had to come down for enough energy to build and fully energize Lambda 17. As such, they are indirectly responsible for the invasion. Built during the Hunter CORPS. invasion of the Hero Collegium, he put right into the combat. After being assigned to take down Long John Silver, he tracked him down, only to defeated and knocked unconscious. Upon waking, he learned the true extent of his powers, being able to remotely detonate Cores and drain quaza from dead Hero bodies (Which, unbeknownst to him, killed roughly 17 Heroes who had only been unconscious). Rendevouzing with Colin Rush and Stringer, and later Jericho Caliber, Nathaniel Intercept, and a few other Heroes. After hunting down and gunning down the Hunter CORPS. breakout, they were attacked by Quaza Demon. TBW Abilities and Traits Notably his strengths lie in his incredibly high power over quaza, rivaling the likes of quaza demon. He uses his abilities to make himself stronger in melee combat. Due to these abilities, he is very powerful on quaza laced planets and also at fighting heroes. Equipment Not actually armed with any weapons of actual mechanical design, he tends to use Quaza formed weapons. Personality Discovering he was more or less immortal, and had power over the lifeblood of all Heroes, Terrence became very narcisstic, and tends to dominate over other Heroes and in conversation. This makes him hard to get close to or relate to for his teammates, but it does help in combat. Very strategically minded, he tends to lead Lambda 16 in battle, and as such has declared himself leader. Outside of combat, he can become irritable, with people unable to respect him due to fumbling word skills. Forms - The Shatterpoint armor is a mechanical suit that Terrence uses on missions. Notably, this is perhaps the earliest common use of a Mech by any member of hero factory. Many more heroes would soon follow in Terrence's footsteps. Stats Maximum value is 12. * Strength and agility can change depending on how Terrence alters his body. * Durability only applies to Terrence's chestpiece, which is designed with some of the most expensive and rare minerals, for reasons unknown. Trivia * Like all members of Lambda 17, Terrence is based around one of the personality traits of their creator, in this case his inability to let arguments end. Category:Orange Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Brain Attack Category:User:Zanywoop Category:Living Heroes Category:Zaniverse Category:Lambda 17 Category:Team Leader Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mech Category:Light class heroes Category:Heroes